


The Rose

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." Kono softly murmured the quote as she picked up the single long stemmed red rose that had fallen to the floor during the obvious struggle.

"What?" Steve McGarrett asked as he turned towards Kono.

Kono blushed as she handed Steve the rose, repeating the quote she had learned by heart from her mother when she was a child. "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. It's a quote..."

"By Mark Overby." Steve finished as he took the flawless long stemmed red rose from Kono's hand, his eyes drifting to the bloody and beaten body of the young woman lying across the bed. The broken fingernails on both hands and the dark purple bruises that marred her throat, body and face told him that her death had not been an easy one. She had fought hard and had lost. From the adjoining room, he could hear the Senator tearfully explaining to Danny how he had not meant to kill his wife, her death was her fault, not his. She had asked him for a divorce... She loved someone else...Unpremeditated...Spur of the moment...What happen was a simply a crime of passion, he loved her far too much to let her go...

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." Steve repeated quietly as his thoughts drifted to his partner in the other room who was listening to the excuses of a love so deep, that went so tragically wrong. He could understand the depth of the love the senator professed to have had for this young woman now lying dead on the bed, in the last few months his love for Danny had grown just as deep. He did not ever want to feel the agonizing pain if Danno ever decided to walk away, but he also knew another saying was just as true as the quote Kono had just murmured. Fingering the long stemmed red rose he held in his hand, he softly quoted, "If you love someone let them leave, if they come back they're yours, if they don't they never were." 

Handing back the rose to Kono, he hoped it was a quote he would never have to remind himself of in his own relationship with Danno.


End file.
